


between your heart and mine

by spilborghs (carebearstare)



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Colorado Rockies, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carebearstare/pseuds/spilborghs
Summary: For the first time in hours after the game, Trevor finds himself surrounded by silence.





	between your heart and mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tulowhiskey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulowhiskey/gifts).



> I don't know, I got intense feelings about these two and then this little thing happened. 
> 
> If you found yourself via google, please click back.

For the first time in hours after the game, Trevor finds himself surrounded by silence. He loved the celebration and all of the commotion that came with hitting his first walk-off home run. But he loves this too. _This_ happens to be lying down on his couch, listening to the steady rain that finally came after drizzling all day. It’s also being held tight by his favorite person in the world.

Carlos hasn’t left his side in hours. From the moment he was rounding third, Carlos was there, the first to greet him at home plate. He was there in the locker room, hovering nearby while Trevor was talking to reporters, recounting the emotions from the moment he connected with the pitch. And he was there as he left the clubhouse, small smile on his face as he drove them back to Trevor’s place.

Neither of them have said much since they’ve gotten home, but they never have to. Ever since Trevor was a rookie and Carlos took him under his wing (and stole his heart), they’ve been content just by the other’s presence. They can sit by each other in the dugout, have lunch, take batting practice… anything, without saying a word to each other. They’ll still find something to smile to the other about. Now’s no different.

Trevor shifts slightly, getting comfortable after not moving for awhile. He feels Carlos move with him, holding him tighter with their new position. He’s content to lay on him the rest of the night, maybe fall asleep, but Carlos has other plans.

“I’m proud of you, kid.”

Trevor laughs softly, burying his face into his chest. “You always say that.”

Carlos doesn’t react to that, voice steady, though he knows he has a grin on his face. He always does. “I know. Doesn’t mean that I don’t mean it now.”

He’s glad that he’s hiding his face, starting to blush slightly. “I know.”

“ _I mean it_ , Trevor.” He doesn’t look at him, not until Carlos moves to tip his chin up to him. “You’re an all-star for a reason. You’ve always been one, even when you were struggling. Because you wanted to get better. And you did.”

Trevor doesn’t say anything right away, though he doesn’t have to. His eyes have always expressed what he can’t. It takes a moment, but he does manage to find his words. “Yeah, because of you.”

Carlos shakes his head. “No, baby. I might’ve given you a push, but the work? That’s all you.” Trevor has to fight to not look away, because. He knows he works hard. But Carlos played - still plays - a huge role in that. So he responds the way he always does. He leans up to place a soft kiss to Carlos’ lips. Carlos responds by holding him there, deepening it, even though Trevor knows he’s not done with the praise. When the kiss ends, Carlos places a hand on his cheek, stroking his jaw lightly. “You’re incredible, baby. You’ve come so far, and I can’t wait to see everything you’ll accomplish in the future.”

Trevor smiles at him then, taking his words to heart. “With you by my side, I can do anything.”

It’s Carlos’ turn to smile, but it’s bright, brighter than anything Trevor’s ever seen. And it’s beautiful. Carlos doesn’t respond with words, but with another kiss. Trevor doesn’t mind. The feeling he gets from it isn’t the same as hitting a walk-off, but to him, it’s still perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr.](https://spilborghs.tumblr.com/)


End file.
